Where Do We Go From Here?
by HaruHaruko
Summary: Rei Oshimaru, the Shock Ninja. The only woman Kakashi has ever loved. After eight years of agonizing seperation what happens when she returns. Love never strays it stays. KakashiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"_What's going on?" Light filled the dark sky. Fire surrounded a younger Kakashi. He was around the age of 18. Everyone was running around in circles panicking. _

"_Someone please tell me what is going on?" _

_An older man stopped by him_

"_They are only after that Rei girl."_

_Kakashi rushed over to Rei's home._

_He stopped in front of it. It was only a pile of wood burning._

_His friend came crawling out of the burning wood._

"_Argo!" Kakashi yelled._

"_Are you alright?"_

_He rushed to his friend's side._

"_They took her! Kakashi they took her! Please you must save Rei. My sister!"_

_Kakashi raced in the direction that Argo pointed._

_Rei lay on the hard ground not far from the village. Her brown hair was untied and messy, her blue eyes where having a hard time keeping open._

"_Rei!"_

_Rei recognized that voice which belonged to her Kakashi._

"_I'm fine Kakashi-kun. I was just resting."_

_Kakashi knelt by her side as she sat up._

_She fell into his arms._

"_They will come back for me; I only fought off the messengers that attacked the village. You should leave they will hurt you."_

_Kakashi hugged her to his chest._

"_I won't leave you."_

_Rei pressed her finger to his lips._

"_Why do you wear that? That mask, I wish you wouldn't Hatake Kakashi."_

_Kakashi noticed a wound on her waist._

"_I'm taking you back to the village."_

"_No!" Rei struggled a little bit._

"_They will come back and destroy everything."_

"_Why do they want you?" Kakashi asked._

"_I'm not sure Kakashi-kun but they will kill you if they catch you!"_

_Kakashi saw a few tears stream down her beautiful face._

"_I don't want you to die Kakashi." She cried into his chest._

"_Rei, I cant leave you…I….I love you." Kakashi whispered holding her against him._

_Rei wrapped her arms around him _

"_I love you too Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

_

"Kakashi-sensei wake up!"

Naruto's voice woke Kakashi from his sleep.

"Kakashi-sensei are you going to train or not?"

Kakashi remembered where he was. Today he was training Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

'_That dream again, how can I forget her.'_

He turned his head; he was still in the clearing in the forest sitting against a tree.

Naruto was arguing with Sasuke yet again about something stupid.

Sakura was trying to defend Sasuke.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Why do you do that?" asked Rei

"Do what?" asked Kakashi

Rei sighed

"You flirt with every pretty girl you see."

"ummm" Kakashi scratched the back of his neck.

"I see…" Rei turned around and started walking home.

Her sketchbook in her hands, and her favorite book by her favorite author William Shakespeare.

'Hamlet'

Rei dropped her books accidentally and Kakashi rushed to pick them up.

He handed them out to her. Rei was 16 now and Kakashi was 17.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun." She reached for her books but Kakashi grabbed her wrist with his other hand and twirled her into him.

Her chest was against his.

He held up her sketchbook and opened it.

Rei was blushing madly, being so close to him made her feel different.

Kakashi was flipping through the pages.

All of the pictures were of him.

"You drew these?" he asked.

Rei nodded her head continuing to blush.

"So I'm attractive enough for you to draw." Kakashi said with a smile.

Rei blushed more.

Kakashi hugged her tightly

'_You're the only one for me.'_

Rei wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Very good Sasuke." Said Kakashi returning to his thoughts looking back at his book.

"I didn't even do anything."

* * *

**The Gate to The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

"What is your business here!" yelled one of the guards.

On the other side of the gate stood a young woman.

Well barely standing, she held many wounds and her clothes torn.

"Please open the gate it is me Rei Oshimaru."

"Rei? Is that you? Open the gate it is the Shock Ninja!"

The gate slowly opened and Rei stammered in.

"Where ……is Hatake Kakashi? I wish to see him." She demanded then collapsed.

"You heard her find Kakashi!" yelled one of the guards.

He picked her up and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Well that's my first chapter to this story 

Please Review

Try not to be so harsh

Im already almost finished with the second chapter

And Im working on my other story too

So don't think I have abandoned it.

Remember to Review

Thank You

-Haruko


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

"_Rei I didn't mean to upset you." _

_Yet again Kakashi has been flirting with two more pretty girls._

"_Kakashi-kun you always say that." Rei said with a fake smile._

"_Why should you care Rei?" Kakashi asked with a smirk visible from under his mask._

_Rei blushed slightly_

"_I don't, you do what you want." _

_Rei started walking away but grabbed her wrist, he pulled her to his chest._

"_You're the only one for me."

* * *

_

Rei jerked her head forward bringing her body to sit up in a soft bed. An unfamiliar place that smelt familiar. That familiar scent of _someone_, the scent she has been dieing to smell again.

Rei looked beside her and saw the one she has been dieing to see.

Hatake Kakashi

He was asleep, so cute and handsome. Rei blushed trying not to think of those things, tears started forming in her eyes.

Kakashi started to stir and he set his eye on Rei. She was smiling at him and he stood up and pulled her into an embrace.

"Rei, I missed you."

Rei wrapped her arms around Kakashi.

"I missed you Kakashi-kun." She cried into his chest.

Kakashi didn't want to ask questions other then one but that would have to wait. The other questions he didn't want to ask because maybe she wouldn't want to talk about what had happened.

His love that he thought dead was now back here with him and that is the way it would stay.

* * *

Kakashi went back to training Team 7 like usual everyday, but this day was different.

Kakashi wouldn't leave her side so he insisted that she would join them.

Meeting Team 7 turned out ok. Sakura took interest in this strange girl. Questions popped into her head.

'_Why is she with Kakashi-sensei? Who is she? She is pretty I wonder if she is Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend.'_

Naruto kept asking her questions like

"Are you really a Jounin!"

"How long have you known Kakashi-sensei?"

"Where were you born?"

Rei looked at him trying to answer all of his questions.

"Yes

8 years and I was born here in the Village of the Leaves but raised until I was 14 in the Village of the Sound."

Sasuke tried not to seem interested in this girl pretending to ignore her, but really this girl was strange and mysterious to him. He had so many questions to ask her, what attracted his attention the most was the fact she was raised in the Village of the Sound.

Rei sat under the tree reading her book while Kakashi trained Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

She started shaking and sweat started dripping down her face.

Kakashi turned around sensing her uneasiness.

"Rei are you alright?"

Rei looked up at him with a blank look. She stood up holding her book out and started passionately yelling verses.

"To the celestial, and my soul's idol, the most beautified Ophelia---  
Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love."

Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"Not again…" he whispered.

"O dear Ophelia, I am ill at these numbers. I have  
not art to reckon my groans; but that I love thee best,  
O most best, believe it. Adieu.  
Thine evermore, most dear lady, whilst this  
machine is to him, HAMLET!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at her with a weird expression and Kakashi had a huge sweatdrop go down the back of his head.

"You feel better now Rei?" he asked.

Rei smiled and sat back down and continued reading.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke.

"Ohh." Kakashi scratched his neck.

"Rei has an obsession with reciting things from her book."

Kakashi looked over at Rei. He loved the way Rei would recite verses from that book. She read with such passion and can be so enthusiastic, truly beautiful.

"Hey Rei-chan!" called Naruto

"What book are you reading?"

Rei stood up and walked over to the group.

"Well Naruto-san I am reading Hamlet."

"Which is one of your favorites." Interrupted Kakashi.

Rei smiled at him

"Yea... It is about love and betrayal, so much bloodshed and dreams torn apart." She spun around hugging the book to her chest.

" 'To be or not to be: that is the question' 'to thine own self be true,' Truly an art, William Shakespeare is a genius."

"Ummm.. yea well can you show us some of your moves? I know you should fight Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Naruto.

"Ok then."

Rei handed her book to Sakura.

"I don't want it to get ruined."

Rei stood in fighting stance and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura backed away. Kakashi just stood there looking at her lazily.

'_Lets see if she has improved.'_

He waited for her to make the first move. He remembered she always did.

Then she started running towards him, very fast. No matter he knew her weakness but he wanted to have fun right now.

He grabbed her arm as she swung it at him.

She tried kicking him but that didn't work either. He threw her back and she landed on her feet.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play Kakashi-kun I'm going to try something."

'_I hope this works this time.'_

Rei put her hands together one in a balled fist. Wind surrounded her, but Kakashi didn't expect anything.

Rei started running at him this time much faster she stopped just before she reached him and threw another punch at him. She missed as he backed up; no matter, if this attack works then she wouldn't have to worry.

"Shit it's backfiring" she whispered

Wind pushed her back and slammed her back into a tree.

Kakashi rushed to her

"Are you alright Rei?"

"I'm fine" she stood up ready to fight again.

"Rei now it's my turn to attack."

He pinned her against the tree pushing his body against hers.

"What are …you..doing?" she asked.

"This is your weakness, is it not?"

Indeed it was, he leaned his head closer to hers. Rei could feel his hot breath on her neck.

He was seducing her.

"Kakashi-kun please…stop" she struggled to say simple words.

Kakashi smirked under his masked pressing her against him more. He could sense she was blushing.

* * *

"What is he doing to her?" asked Sakura.

"Being a pervert." Sighed Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto did an anime fall.

* * *

Rei was sweating and Kakashi was rather enjoying the position.

"Kakashi-kun, you're so strong." She ran her hands up him chest.

He grinned under his mask.

'_It always works.'_

He used to do this when he was younger with her. It surprised him that he would be the only one actually able to seduce her. Then she would start whispering what she was thinking and cuddle him and hold him close to her or used her wandering hands.

"Kakashi-kun, you are so cute."

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kakashi blushed; he didn't think she would say something like that.

"Kakashi-kun, you're so handsome."

"Rei you flatter me."

Rei's eyes fluttered then closed allowing her to pass out in Kakashi's arms.

"What did you do to her Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura slightly worried.

"She will be fine, she just has an affect from me, that's all."

Naruto stamped his foot.

"You call yourself a Jounin? What the hell was that you two barely did anything!"

Kakashi sighed to himself.

"Training starts early tomorrow be here."

He started walking home with Rei in his arms.

* * *

Please Review :D


End file.
